2013.10.06 - Finally, Webs!
They were supposed to meet weeks ago, to talk about webs, but the trouble when one lacks a method of contact: There's no way to inform the other that plans need to change, like when one's parents decide that night would make a great family-night-out. So, that meeting was missed, and The Spider has been on the lookout for the original Spider-man ever since. Tonight, he can be found on top of a building overlooking Times Square. He knows Spider-man is seen around this part of town quite a bit, so he waits, absently examining the non-functioning webslinger Scarlet Spider gave him to look at while he keeps his eye out. "Dude," Spider-Man says as he slinks down from the rooftop awning and crawls along the face of the back wall. "Haven't seen you in forever kid. How's kicks?" Spider-Man hangs there, upside down, seemingly more at home than any other position. "I was beginning to think you ditched the mask. Maybe joined the circus. Maybe not." The Spider jumps just the tiniest bit, spinning around to face Spider-man, and says, "Hey! Nope, just homework and trying to stop a Mexican gang in Brooklyn. Sorry I missed meeting you last month. Parents," is all he says in explanation, as if the one word explains everything. "Not a thing, lil Spider-Dude," says the seemingly affable elder arachnid. "So what brings you to this part of town? If you're looking for an interview for your social studies class, I'd gladly oblige, but you gotta promise to take any photos for your cover page from my best side." The Spider shakes his head, laughing, "Nope. Though, I bet that'd project would get me an A, but my dad would trash it when I brought it home." He shakes his head, leaning back against the building ledge as he says, a little hesitantly as if unsure he should be asking, "Last time, you said we'd talk about webs. Scarlet Spider gave me an old broken webshooter to take apart and figure out, so I think I've figured out how it shoots... but not what goes in it." He pauses and adds, quickly, "If you changed your mind and don't wanna tell me, I understand. I mean, webs are your thing." "Nah man, nah, it's cool." Spidey reaches into a slight compartment on his wrist. With a flip of his wrist he flicks a canister over to the Spider. He goes through a chemical explanation of what's inside that could never be accurately or adequately explained by his player and shrugs his shoulders. "The ingredients aren't hard to get, and they're relatively inexpensive. The tricky part is the shooter, man." The Spider catches the canister, and says, "Awesome, thank you!" He pauses, having to pull his phone from a pocket in his costume to jot down the formula, but then nods a little and says, "Got it. Thanks so much." Pocketting his phone again, he holds up the old webshooter and says, "Did you want to look at it? Scarlet Spider said his can do some things yours can't... or couldn't when he gave it to me, anyway. Dunno how he knows that, but he wanted you to see it too, I think. Part of that whole working together thing he was talking about." "Sure, let me take a gander," Spidey reaches over to take the slinger and inspects. "That's the thing about Scar...Dude's always trying to one up me. Less is more, man, less is more." After blabbing, the hero seems to take a keen interest in the shooter and tries to see if he can figure out how it's different. The Spider watches as Spider-man examines the webshooter, and after a moment says, "It's all jammed up, but I've had it since August, been working with Ga...a friend who knows about me, on figuring it out. Think we can build them from scratch now, if you wanna keep that to take apart and stuff." "Nah," Spidey responds and flips the jammed slinger back to The Spider. "I figure I can just ask him anyways. Always got to keep up with the joneses of course. Am I right?" The Spider nods a bit as he catches the slinger, and then asks, "Wouldn't that be keeping up with the Richards, in this case? He's with the Fantastic Four." Then he says, "Thanks again. This is going to be so awesome. Jumping roof to roof works where the buildings are shorter and, you know, the same height, but this city's got some huge buildings." Spidey chuckles at the joke, "Not sure I've had the opportunity to meet the Richardses, but I'm not sure there are many who keep up with them." His head tilts back with a laugh, "Right? Going down is easy, getting back up is much harder without those badboys." The Spider nods quickly, still grinning under his mask, "Yeah. And sometimes, getting close to bad guys hasn't worked out too well, either." Then he says, "Oh, I got a new email address. Nobody knows it but me." He gives the address, and says, "Thanks again. See you later, and email anytime if I can help or anything." "Sounds good bud. Stay safe, kick tail." Spidey gives the young hero a wave, "We'll be in touch." The Spider waves, and then says, "Thanks again!" And then he's crawling over the edge of the building, camouflaging to keep from scaring anybody who might be inside. Category:Log